Digimon Tamers Lemony Parody: Terriermon and Lopmon's Perverted Play
by Twisted Mind Of A Brotha PC
Summary: A lemony fic I wrote about Terriermon and Lopmon. I had it on another site and was afraid to put it up here. Let me know what you think of it, if your into lemons that is. If not, then don't read it.


**From The Twisted Mind Of A Brotha Pro. Presents:**

 **Digimon Tamers Parody: Terriermon and Lopmon's Perverted Play**

 **(A/N: This is a lemony fic I wrote and posted on another site. I didn't know if one could still post lemons on since I heard there was a 'purge' and apparently there is some sort of group of writers who claim to be protecting morals or something along those lines. Dunno. But I've seen there are still lemons being posted so I finally just said fuck-it. This was an idea that came to me and I figure I'd role with it. I'm not too good at writing lemons, so bare with me, and let me know how I did. I mean I've seen my fair share of hentai so I don't know if that helps or anything.**

 **Also, if you aren't into lemons or don't want your images of Terriermon and Lopmon soiled...then don't read it. I warned you, so don't complain about it. But do enjoy if you do read it.)  
**

 **This is set years later after the events of the show.**

 **-Wong Residence, 1:48AM -**

Suzie shifted in her bed causing Lopmon to freeze, when the young teen didn't make any more movements the brown bunny quietly jumped from the bed. Taking one last look at her partner Lopmon made her way to the bedroom door grabbing her D-Arc of Suzie's desk. It was silent in the Wong apartment, everyone fast asleep Lopmon noted as she headed to the living room looking around. Standing at the drawn curtains to the windows and glass door of the patio, Terriermon waved her over. Quickly she ran over to her green counterpart, both heading outside, with the moon hanging full in the air.

"Took you long enough, thought you weren't coming." Terriermon said looking over at his friend.

"I'm sorry! It was Suzie. She had a lot of homework and needed my help." Lopmon replied, Terriermon could see how nervous she was, "And it took her forever to fall asleep."

"Well whatever. I say that's much better than playing Princess Pretty Pants. Man I'm glad she grew out of that. And speaking of grow." He held out his D-Arc waving it in front of her "Did you bring yours?"

Sheepishly she nodded, holding the pink and white device out, Terriermon snatching it from her, making her yelp. He held the D-Arc by the strap dangling it with a smile.

"Good, well then you know how humans say it. Ladies first." In his other paw he held a card that looked just like the Blue card, but this one was Purple. With a swipe through Lopmon's D-Arc, a bright purple light enveloped her. The chocolate bunny's body transformed, taking on a more humanoid appearance save her head and long floppy ears. She stood there standing five feet tall with a shapely, curvy, and petite frame. Lopmon never got used to seeing herself like this, sporting DD breasts that jiggled as she moved along with a large apple-bottom shaped butt. Embarrassed she tried and covered herself up, but it was useless. Terriermon smirked slashing the purple card through his own D-Arc. The same purple light washing over his body, transforming him in the same manner as Lopmon; now standing close to just less than six feet, the green bunny sported a muscular and toned body.

"Heh-heh man I really need to thank Shimbui for making this card." Terriermon said as he eyed Lopmon's sexy form. Ever since he got this card, he and Lopmon would sneak off somewhere private and have sex. Tonight, with a full moon he wanted to try something a different setting.

"Come on over here baby." Terriermon motioned for the timid chocolate bunny to come closer.

When she did, he grabbed her by the ass pulling close, "I just can't get enough of this body of yours." Kissing her neck taking her left breast in his hand, giving it a hard squeeze.

Lopmon held back a moan when she felt her nipple being pulled, and then another when Terriermon's tongue rolled over it. She just stood there while the green bunny kissed and groped her, placing a hand between her legs. Lopmon parted them to give Terriermon access to her crotch already getting wet. He rubbed her bare lower lips with a finger before sliding one into the folds, then another. Lopmon's breathing became harder, moans coming from her mouth.

"Damn look at you, already this wet. And Henry calls me a pervert." Showing Lopmon his wet fingers, "You must want it bad don't you? Well that's not how this is going to work."

Grabbing her by the shoulders he turned her around, pushing her up against the iron railing much to her surprised. She gripped the metal bar fearing that perhaps Terriermon intended to toss her over. But he didn't, instead he stood there looking at her with a devilish grin, grabbing her hips making her arch forward with her ass out to him. He gave her right cheek a playful spank, she yelped out from the pain. Again he did it to her left, alternating between her cheeks till they were slightly red and stinging. She looked back at the green bunny who met her gaze with a smile, getting to his knees Terriermon spread open her cheeks, looking at the wet pussy beneath.

"Your such a dirty digimon Loppy, you let me spank your ass red and now your leaking. What would Suzie say if she saw you right now?" he asked looking at her.

"D-don't mention her while you doi-a-aahh!" She said, before yelping out.

Terriermon dove his tongue into her folds, licking the juices coming from her snatch. His tongue moved about her clit and insides, stimulating the chocolate bunny who couldn't hold back the moans, gripping the railing tighter. Lopmon held onto the bars trying to keep her balance, but her legs started to get weaker, the feeling of pleasure building inside her while being eaten out. When she climaxed, Terriermon was greeted with a hot spray of fluids to his face as Lopmon squirted on him.

"Wow talk about a leak!" wiping his face, licking his fingers, he stood up over the other digimon who had collapsed to the ground breathing hard "Hey what are you doing? It's not over yet. What about me?" He asked her.

Lopmon looked up to see Terriermon's thick seven-inch erection; her cheeks flushed red looking up at the hard green skinned cock. Nodding she reached up taking the warm shaft in her hand stroking. Terriermon looked down at her smiling, moaning himself when she took the head of his member into her mouth sucking it slowly. He could feel her small yet skilled tongue roll and slither all over his head. Taking it from her mouth she began working along the length of his cock, kissing and suckling his balls.

"Oh crap that's good Lopmon...don't stop!" grabbing her by her long ears when she started sucking his cock, taking it deeper into her mouth. Terriermon started moving his hips into her face, holding onto her ears like they were reigns.

"Oh man, if you keep that up I'm going to come soon!" Terriermon moaned out.

Lopmon only sucked harder, grabbing onto his hips she pulled him faster into her mouth sucking madly. With one final grunt he climaxed into her mouth, she did her best to swallow what she could, but the amount was took much. When Terriermon pulled away from Lopmon, she opened her mouth, thick orange-yellowish semen oozed out dripping over her beasts to the floor.

"Phew! Came a lot that time, but then you are pretty good with that tongue. Oh, looks like I still have some inside my dick, you better suck the rest out." Terriermon said.

The female digimon crawled over on all fours opening up her mouth with her tongue out. She enveloped his dick again sucking the rest of his semen out. As always it had a strange taste to it, electric. If one were to stick their tongue on a 9-volt battery they would get the same reaction. Terriermon's member came back alive again; hard as every while Lopmon licked the sides of it, looking up at her green counterpart.

"Hey, Lopys, I want to try something." Terriermon groaned out.

"Hhmm? Try what?" Lopmon asked wiping her mouth.

Pulling her up to her knees, Terriermon placed his cock between her soft furry breasts, taking her hands, placing against her breasts; he made Lopmon squeeze her mounds against his shaft. Lopmon had seen this before, a tit-fuck. She knew Terriermon liked watching this happen, but usually it was always with a woman who had breasts larger than hers. Sometimes the penis wasn't visible in the videos smashed between the huge pounds of tits. Right now, Terriermon's head and part of his shaft poked through the top of her squished flesh, Terriermon's cock-head bumping up into her chin as he moved his hips.

"A-ah, does that feel good?" She asked, "I mean are my breasts enough? Most of the time you prefer woman with larger..."

"Oh don't worry about that," Terriermon moaned out pumping faster, placing his hands over hers, "Your tits feel great, just perfect, like they were made for me. He-he, I'm sure that's what Shibumi did. OH they feel so good! Aahhhh..."

"W-wait!" Lopmon blurted out when Terriermon began moaning louder.

"Huh? What? What's wrong?" he asked her.

She looked away a little embarrassed to say what was on her mind "I...I-I want it..." Lopmon said in a soft voice.

"Hhhmm?" Leaning down rising up his right ear, "I didn't hear what you said. Come on Lopmon speak up, ask properly." Terriermon said in a teasing manor.

"Please, I want it. Your dick, put it inside me." She looked up with a wanting expression, breathing hard.

Terriermon could smell the scent of sex coming from between her legs.

"Ok, stand up and point your ass towards me again." He said with a grin.

Lopmon did as she was told, holding the railing with her round ass before Terriermon. Holding onto the chocolate bunny's ass-cheeks spreading open, her soaked pussy laid there from him, inviting. He didn't hesitate to stick his hard dick into her dark folds, driving himself deep. She let out a loud scream, quickly stifling it with her hands, biting on a finger. Terriermon didn't stop there, he kept moving his hips with deep hard strokes, Lopmon doing her best to remain quiet, but he wouldn't let her. Soon she let out small squeaks, morphing into loud moans of passion.

"I-is this what you wanted?" Terriermon grunted out as he pounded her from behind.

"Ah-ah, ah-ah!" Lopmon moaned out.

"I can't hear you..." Terriermon said reaching for her right breast pushing himself up into her going deeper.

Lopmon leaned back into Terriermon, her moans coming out in quick loud bursts.

"Is this what you wanted? Come on, speak up!" He spoke up, pinching her nipple, twisting.

"Mmwaahh! Ah-ah! Y-yes! Yes like this! Do me like this Terriermon!" Lopmon answered finally speaking out.

"Heh-heh, good girl, now I'll give you a reward." Speeding up his pace, making her moan even louder.

Suddenly the lights in the living room clicked on, both bunnies suddenly freezing up, locked together looking behind them.

"Lopmon?" the familiar voice of Suzie Wong could be heard as she quietly called out her partner's name. Her silhouette, large at first began to shrink to the owner's short stature as she neared the curtains. Peeking through she pressed her face against the window looking outside, then opening up the door she stepped out into the cool night air.

"Lopmon?" the sleepy preteen called out silently, looking about. If Suzie had been truly diligent she would have checked over in the far right corner. Hidden away in the shadows sat Terriermon and Lopmon on a deck chair, the both of them still connected. Currently Lopmon rested in Terriermon's lap a hand over her privates and one at her mouth, hoping it will kept her from making a sound. A few feet away stood her partner looking for her; she couldn't let Suzie see her like this.

While Lopmon felt nothing but fear, Terriermon was the opposite. Right now, he couldn't help but enjoy what he was feeling with is cock embedded in Lopmon's pussy, which now had gotten even tighter. He had seen videos with couples in a situation like this, having sex in a public place or private placed, forced to hide when someone came looking. The perfect opportunity he thought. Slowly he started to move his hips, rocking and grinding Lopmon in his lap.

 _'No! T-Terriermon, stop...'_ She mentally said, afraid to speak fearing she may alert Suzie to their location. _'Don't move...'_

But Terriermon didn't listen, though if he could read minds, he would have ignored her anyway. He kept rocking her in his lap, stimulating her more till he could hear her muffled gasps and moans.

"Suzie? What are you doing up?" Henry Wong, her older brother stood at the entrance to the living room looking over at his little sister.

"Lopmon's gone." Suzie said to her brother.

"Yeah, Terriermon's not in my room either. Maybe they went out somewhere. I mean it is a pretty nice night out. They might have gone to the roof to gaze at the moon together or something." Henry said as he placed his hand on his sister's shoulder looking up at the glowing orb "Don't worry I'm sure they will be back." He said, unaware that at the moment the two digimon were in a compromising situation, a brown bunny humanoid currently moving up and down in the lap of a green one in the shadows.

"You could be right Henry...He-he. You think those two are in love? They have been spending a lot of time together." Suzie asked.

"Hmph, Terriermon in love? Ha!" Henry said out-loud with a short laugh.

In the shadows Lopmon froze up again hearing Henry's laugh, her pussy loosening a bit around Terriermon as she suddenly became interested in what Henry had to say about his partner.

"I seriously doubt it. With Terriermon picking up some bad habits recently...I don't see how he could ever be in love. Come on, let's go back to bed." Henry said.

Letting Suzie go first, Henry followed, closing the glass door. A few minutes late the lights winked off, leaving the two digimon alone. After a while Lopmon finally spoke up.

"Terriermon, what Henry said...is it true?" Lopmon asked her counterpart.

The green bunny didn't know how to respond, completely taken back by the question, already his cock started to lose its power, shrinking inside Lopmon. She looked down with her ears at her sides, getting to her feet.

"I see..." avoiding his stunned gaze, he could hear the hurt in her voice, "I think maybe we should stop this."

"No!" getting up grabbing her arm stopping her from trying to leave.

Lopmon took his wrist gently trying to push him off, "Why? Henry's right isn't he? You don't love me. You just want someone to have sex with. I'm just a toy to you aren't I!" Lopmon said, facing Terriermon, tears starting to already form in her eyes, "Just tell me already! I don't want to do this anymore if that's all this really is. Just meaningless sex..."

"Lopmon..." Terriermon held back, an edge of fear on his voice, unsure of what to say. Instead of speaking he pulled her into an embrace and held her for a moment before finally speaking, "Of course I love you..."

Still as her head rested against his, Terriermon could feel her body shivering, pulling back he found her crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"N-nothing...nothing's wrong. I'm just happy to hear you say that." Lopmon answered wiping away her tears.

They both looked into each other's eyes, cheeks flaring up. Their heads moving closer together till they embraced in a deep passionate kiss, holding each other tighter. The passion start to burn again between the too, Lopmon soon took charge, pushing her weight into Terriermon, forcing him to the ground. She climbed on top, taking him back into her warm and wet pussy moving her hips.

"Hhmm, oh-oh...Terriermon..." She moaned out placing her hands on his chest, pumping her hips faster, "This feels better than before...I think I'm going to cum soon. Cum with me ok?"

He breathed out an ok heavily, moaning and moving his hips in time with hers, his hands went up to Lopmon's breasts gripping them as they both moved with an increasing pace, bringing each other to a hot and passionate climax.

"OH-OH! Terriermon! I'm going to cum! Please, cum with me, CUM INSIDE!" she screamed out.

"AH! Lopmon! I'M..." Terriermon yelled.

Lopmon felt an explosion of pleasure wash up from within her when she climaxed Terriermon did also, his hot load spewing forth inside her. Lopmon arched her head back grinding down into Terriermon feeling the thick semen fill her womb. Finally as their orgasms subsided, the chocolate bunny collapsed onto the green bunny, her head on his chest. The both of them spent, only the sounds of them breathing heavily and their heats beating could be heard. Terriermon's arms and ears wrapped around Lopmon's body, the two enjoying the afterglow.

"Lopmon, I do love you." Terriermon said softly.

"I know Terriermon...I know." Lopmon replied as she snuggled into him.

They both laid there on the ground in each other's arms, the moon still hanging over both of them casting it's light over their bodies.

 **-Morning-**

"So this is where you two were...me and Henry were out here last night and didn't spot you two. Guess you must have been in the shadows, no wonder I couldn't see you both!" Suzie said standing over Terriermon and Lopmon.

The two bunnies, already reverted back to their original forms had been curled up together in a ball when Suzie found them this morning. She looked down at them with a beaming smile.

"I get it, you two were moon gazing out here and feel asleep together am I right? Maybe even kissing? He-he" she cooed out.

"You have no idea Suzie." Terriermon stretched out with a yawn, only to be elbowed in the stomach by Lopmon.

"Terriermon!" She exclaimed.

"Ow! What? What did I say?" Terriermon asked with a sly smile.

Suzie laughed at the two, "Well come on! Breakfast is ready; you too better hurry up before it's all gone. Oh! By the way Lopmon, what did you need your D-Arc for?" she held the pink and white digivice in her hand, showing it to her partner.

"Uh...well" Lopmon murmured out.

"Yes that is a very good question..." Henry appeared behind Suzie with an angry look, mostly directed at Terriermon. In his hand he held his own digivice, and the purple card in the other "Just what were you doing with you two doing indeed...Terriermon."

"Awww Nuts!" Terriermon yelled out.

 **END**

 **************************************************************************************************  
 **(A/N: Well there yah go, let me know what yah thought of it. I might write a sequel, not too sure. Well let me know what you thought of it.)**


End file.
